1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to textile mills for spinning, twisting and twining and more particularly for machines with rotating rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous workers in the art have suggested that the ring of a spinning machine be rotated. We have patented a machine with a rotating ring, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,094 and 4,023,340. In each of these machines the drive pulley was located on the level approximately horizontal with the point of mid-travel at the base of the ring. The belt and drive pulley drove a disc which drove the ring by a frictional contact. The belt was elastic and compensated for the difference in distance between the ring pulley and the driven disc as the ring rail reciprocated up and down on the bobbin.
By our U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,666 we disclosed a drive belt trained from the drive pulley on the spindle ring around an idler puller and then around a shell on the ring rail. The idler pulleys moved out and in to compensate for the difference in distance between the drive pulley and the ring rail.
By our patent application, Ser. No. 043,738, filed May 30, 1978 and pending at the time of filing this patent application, we disclosed a drive belt by which a plurality of rings could be tangentially driven from a single belt.